Where the map ends
by NiuNiu
Summary: Mako gets in trouble, gets also Uzu in trouble and together they get even in bigger trouble. Hot trouble that is!


Mako gets in trouble, gets also Uzu in trouble and together they get even in bigger trouble. Hot trouble that is!

Because we're seriously lacking fanfics of Uzumako, I had to do something about it. Enjoy this one shot!  
Also available at AO.  
…

Today wasn't Mako Mankanshoku's day. Not the slightest. The morning had started pretty normal – well, as normal as you could start your day while living in No Star slums and attending the high school which resembled more militia than school – but at the afternoon everything went wrong.

She had waited for Ryuko from the toilet, watching from the tall hallway windows how the sun shone so warmly making the school yard whirl with dry dust, when boys from the kendo club had walked past her. She was already used to the snickering and whispering from all the students behind her back, but this time words weren't enough for them. From somewhere a shower of raw eggs had flew towards Mako. They had smashed into wet spots and hundreds of tiny fragments, covering poor Mako's hair.

Of course Mako had threw a fit. She had learned from Ryuko to step up for herself, getting more courage. The loud yelling had alerted Gamagoori from the next classroom. Arriving like a roaring thunder to the scene he had demanded an answer from now alone left Mako. She had managed to whimper that it was the kendo club, but couldn't name the culprit as she hadn't seen anything. The boys had escaped too quickly.

Mako had got punishment for yelling and cursing in the hallway. Gamagoori had been especially kind and given her a simple task only; to clean up her home room from floor to the ceiling with a tooth brush. Sucked ass but it was better than being a living human guinea pig for the biology club.

The task was painfully slow to complete. Mako felt she hadn't managed to clean anything despite the used time. Stupid kendo club! She should ask Ryuko-chan to beat them up… But perhaps it was better not to get Ryuko-chan involved in this. She was already deep enough mess just by being her friend and she had many other things to take care of, like finding her father's killer. Perhaps she could lend Mako Senketsu and she could beat the kendo club herself?

The classroom's door swung open loudly and with cussing the leader of all the sport clubs entered the room. Mako stood up from her knelt position, squeezing her toothbrush with both hands.

"Sa-Sanageyama-senpai!"

His reply was more muttered cussing accompanied with a sharp kick against the defenceless teacher's chair. It fell over with a echoing bang.

"Those fucking idiots, I swear..!" the man continued raking his fingers through his green mane. "As soon as you turn your back they bite you".

"…Yeah, they kinda do..", Mako replied, not being sure should she have said anything. She dropped back down to her knees, back showed to Sanageyama. The floor wasn't going to clean itself and Mako had still so much cleaning to do.

"Could you hurry up with that?" Sanageyama's annoyed voice rang in the empty classroom.

Mako turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Well, there's still quite a lot things to clean.." she pointed out the rest of the room. "Gamagoori-senpai will turn me into a giant mashed potato croquette if he finds even a tiny spot uncleaned."

The tall man didn't reply, just sat on the edge of the teacher's desk, hands showed down to his pockets. Mako realized this was actually the first time she had seen him without his jacket and the spiky belt he always wore. Quietly Mako returned to her work and she swore she could feel the blinded eyes staring at her back.

"So eh… why you're here, senpai? The school ended hours ago", she broke the silence as she wasn't very good at staying quiet. Except when she slept. Though Ryuko-chan said she sometimes talked at her sleep.

"Gamagoori said it was the kendo club which caused commotion today. As the leader of all the sport clubs it's my job to discipline them, so I beat the whole club up. But, the kendo club is my club number one, thus I'm also disciplined by Gamagoori. My job here is to supervise your punishment".

"That's Gamagoori-senpai for you all right!" Mako smiled, but her smile wasn't returned. Sanageyama just scratched his head and murmured something Mako couldn't hear. She knew he wasn't happy about this. On the other hand who was happy about getting punished? ..Oh wait, she actually knew one person who was into that kind of a stuff…

"Ah the hell! Let me help, what do you need to do?"

His voice was full of frustration with a hint of anger. Mako stood up, waving her hands before her.

"Oh no, no, I can do this myself, senpai!" she hastily informed him, but Sanageyama didn't listen to her. He went straight to the cleaning closet and took a broom into his hand.

"Listen, Gamagoori isn't here anymore as he left this job of looking after you to me, so we can basically do what we want, as long as this room is clean. I want to get home and I bet you want to get home, too, right? If we do this together we manage faster. And throw that toothbrush away will you", Sanageyama said and threw the broom to Mako, who actually managed to catch it from midair. "You start from that side, I start from this side, got it?"

….

In 30 minutes they had managed to clean the classroom into a spotless state. Mako was feeling herself rather rebellious and she was sure she had picked up some good spirit from Ryuko-chan.

Wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her palm Mako took a look at Sanageyama. Even he had managed to break some sweat while cleaning and Mako somehow knew that despite his cool appearance he did indeed worry that Gamagoori-senpai would find out just how the classroom was cleaned. That would be end of both of their stories. Mako felt herself even more rebellious.

"Let's get out of here", he sighed with a huff, piling the all the cleaning equipments back to the closet. "And don't you go telling about this to anyone, you hear me. I don't want to get more into trouble because of you".

"Don't worry senpai", Mako smiled. "No one talks with me anyway".

Sanageyama stopped for a second, before he closed the closet's door.

"What about Matoi? You hang with her".

"Oh Ryuko-chan is my very best and very first friend!", Mako beamed happily, skipping from floor tile to another towards the door, her senpai following her with short steps. "It must be fun to be popular, senpai. Someday I'm popular, too."

He wanted to say something but Sanageyama never had been good with words. At times like this his sixth sense was indeed a bit too much, as he could clearly see how sad the girl was. Lonely and sad, yet extremely happy when she talked about that exchange student. Sanageyama remained silent and apparently the younger girl didn't mind about it. She walked the hallway towards the exit still skipping happily and singing with a low tone some random song about different foods.

Mako was indeed happy. She was happy to get home sooner and tell Ryuko-chan how Sanageyama-senpai had helped her. She was sure Ryuko-chan wouldn't believe it and then they would laugh together as she would tell Ryuko-chan how Sanageyama-senpai had cleaned the classroom's floor with such focus he had broke a sweat.

Suddenly a firm hand gripped Mako's upper arm. She yelped and turned her head quickly to the side just to see Sanageyama there, holding her still. She basically read from his lips a word "Shit!"

"Sen—"

"Shush!" came a quick and short, barely heard command. His head hung low next to Mako's ear. "That bastard…" he murmured annoyed, lips pressed tightly together.

"This way!"

Mako was dragged to the nearest classroom by Sanageyama's firm grip. He shut the door behind them and stood back against it.

"What's going on?" Mako whispered as quietly as she was able to, creeping nearer her senpai.

"He's back, for some reason Gamagoori is back. We need to be quiet and stay out of the sight and pray he doesn't go the classroom we just cleaned, because we should be still there; you cleaning, I supervising you".

Mako could here faint trembling in Sanageyama's voice, but she couldn't say was the tiny trail of sweat caused by the earlier cleaning or by Gamagoori. Mako paled.

"Okay, I'm quiet and pray the gods", she replied, closed her eyes and started to mutter a pray rubbing her palms together: Dear gods of this school, dear goddess Satsuki-sama, let Gamagoori-senpai disappear quick. Please don't let us turn into a giant potato croquette with Sanageyama-senpai, as I taste bad and Sanageyama-senpai is sweaty ruining the mashed potato…

"Oh fuck!"

Cussing cut Mako's prayer before she could finish it. It all happened to very fast that it took a moment from Mako to register it all.

Somehow she had ended up into a very small and dark space with Sanageyama-senpai.

"Sanageya—"

"Shush, not a word!" he commanded sharply covering Mako's mouth with his calloused palm. "That giant is coming into this classroom. We have to stay quiet and not make even the slightest sound or we're both doomed, got it?"

Sanageyama's voice was barely heard whisper, tight and rising from the depth of his tensed neck. Mako nodded quickly, eyes size of a plate when she heard how the door slid open, followed by Gamagoori's voice. They didn't hear no reply so Mako was sure he was talking into a phone. For once she was glad Sanageyama-senpai was here with his sixth sense. She would have just walked straight into Gamagoori's arms and into the oiled frying pan.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't answer to your call earlier. I was in the middle of something. It's good to hear your voice, uncle. Yes. Yes. I'm doing good yes. The school is—-"

Mako listened both Gamagoori's calm voice and her own bounding heart. She was scared, properly scared. She was sure her legs would give up soon and she kept praying the goddess Satsuki-sama to make Gamagoori go away. Sanageyama's arm entwined around her waist, supporting her back. She couldn't see him well. The dim light from the sunset coloring the classroom with orange squeezed itself through the hinges of the cleaning closet (empty one, thank god), but otherwise it was dark. Too dark. It made Gamagoori's voice sound stronger, like he would have stood next to the closet.

She felt Sanageyama moving v-e-r-y slowly, lowering his head next to Mako's ear.

"We have to stay quiet", he emphasized his earlier command, his breath tickling Mako's ear. This wasn't any time to start blushing, but Mako couldn't help herself.

Gamagoori's footsteps came closer to the closet, stopping nearby.

"Mum is doing well. She's been occupied by the gardening. Yes. I can't tell, I haven't counted them in ages but last time she got 50 roses. Hahaha, indeed!"

Even Gamagoori's relaxed laughing was too intimidating at the moment. Mako's legs trembled and she feared he could hear how her knees hit against each other. Or against Sanageyam's legs, as she was indeed squeezed rather tightly between him and the closet's wall. Sanageyama wasn't actually helping her at all. He had been forced to stay in the position he had set himself to, head next to Mako's, ragging breath washing over her ear and neck every time he exhaled. She could hear every single breath he took. His hand pressed tightly against Mako's back and she could tell Sanageyama was nervous because of Gamagoori's presence. It made Mako nervous, too. He had heard and seen horrible things which Gamagoori was capable of doing for people who disobeyed the rules of Honnouji. S-l-o-w-l-y, inch by inch, Mako let her arms brush Sanageyama's sides, seeking for an embrace. Her tiny palms found their way behind his lower back, gluing against his green shirt. Mako squeezed her senpai tightly, still hoping her wobbly legs wouldn't give up. She was sure Gamagoori-senpai could smell her fear…

Sanageyama couldn't do anything but let the underachiever cling onto him. It was surprisingly nerve wracking. Even more than Gamagoori's rumbling voice, which staid too near them. He could tell the girl was frightened and knowing all the rumor about Gamagoori circling around the school he couldn't blame her. Heck, even he was scared now, but he tried his best to keep the straight face and stay calm. Concentrate, concentrate, he kept muttering to himself inside his head. Slowly he lifted his head up, pulling Mako tighter onto him. He couldn't say anything to her so the only way to assure and calm the tiny girl down was by touching.

Mako had closed her eyes and pressed her head against Sanageyama's chest. She had to be as cool headed as Ryuko-chan. She wasn't afraid of anything. Mako took a deep, deep, slow breath. The scent of Uzu filled her nose. She had never had any clue Sanageyama-senpai smelled so nice. She took another deep, slow breath. Very odd but nice scent.

Holding his own breath Sanageyama hoped Mako couldn't hear his loud heart beat, which drummed in his ears like a thunder. She was so tiny in his hold… He battled against the hotness which had rose up to his cheeks.

Gamagoori's back banged against the door of the closet, his back blocking all the light seeping into the tight space as he leaned against it. Tiny "eep!" escaped from Mako's lips.

"Huh?" Gamagoori's loud voice ran down the closet's walls. "…Oh nothing, uncle. I though I heard something… Sounded like peep or similar. Yeah. Must have been problems with the phone or the connection, the signal is acting up in some classrooms. We do have our own…."

His back detached from the narrow doorway as he started to walk away from the room. His voice became more and more distant, until it was only a faint sound coming from the hallway. Apparently he had left to look for a better spot for his call.

Mako's tiny eep had been killed by Sanageyama quicker than the lightning hitting across the sky. Mako couldn't tell how he had exactly done it, maybe it was his 3 Star Goku Uniform (wait, did it even apply without the jacket?) or maybe it was his swordsman's reflexes but his mouth had captured her shriek in a matter of second. Mako's eyes were wide open, her hands clutched into his shirt. Couldn't he have used his palm to quiet her? What was this, some kind of a cheesy romance novel?

If someone had said to Sanageyama this morning that before the day was over he would be chancing saliva with the underachiever who hanged with the damn Matoi, he would have beaten up the person for insulting him with such nonsense. Yet there his was, kissing – yes kissing – the very same girl who got him into this trouble in the first place. Strangely he didn't mind about it now. If the trouble was something like this, he didn't mind it at all.

Mako broke their lips' contact, not daring to back up too much from Sanageyama's face.

"Senpai, the other senpai is gone now", she managed to say with a small tottering voice. His warm breath was caressing her wet lips.

"Let's stay here for a while", Sanageyama murmured. He intended to say "let's go" but his brains were too foggy and he cursed himself for letting someone distract himself like this. His mouth opened up to catch Mako's cute lips for another kiss. This time he kissed her good.

It was too bizarre thing to occur in Mako's life, to be kissed by a boy and no other but one of The Elite Fours. The Gossip Club could get the gossip of a century if they heard about this! But she didn't resist when Sanageyama's mouth brushed over hers, his tip of a tongue touching hers. She allowed him to do it because damn, if kissing was something this good Mako understood by the girls kept bragging who had been kissed by who at school. She somehow just knew Sanageyama had been kissing a lot of girls. Her cheeks were burning and the red tone deepened when she felt how his palms snaked slowly down over her bum, giving her a squeeze.

Mentally Sanageyama was purring. Perhaps he purred even out loud, he couldn't register it now. Ah, it had been a long time since he had a girl in his hold like this, little precious darling thing. It was amusing how fear and tight dark space changed the mood and people. Perhaps he had already been checking the little ball of energy out without noticing it. Had she been eyeing him, too?

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Mako sighed with a little giggle when his tongue finally left her mouth. He sighed back, dropping his head down to her exposed neck.

"What are you doing?" he returned the question as he couldn't come up with any answer.

"I don't know..?" Mako tried.

He chuckled. "Me neither".

His long tongue pressed a wet trail on Mako's neck, traveling from the nape of the neck up to her jaw line. "But it feels nice…"

"Hmmm", she hummed back to him, closing her eyes. "It does". Despite it was true, Mako's mind was racing; Oh no, oh no, was this the thing which was lewd now? What if daddy hears about this? No wait, no one hears, Mako's telling no one…

"Don't tell anyone", Mako blurted out loud without meaning to do it. She received another chuckle against her neck from Sanageyama.

"This is top secret stuff".

Then he was on her neck again, kissing, sucking, biting. His teeth were sharp but the tongue was soft. And warm. And wet. And wide. Mako couldn't have never guessed neck was such a sensitive area and someone could do such wonders with one's mouth. Her arms found their way from Sanageyama's waist up to the base of his neck. She fumbled with his soft, long hair, fingers tangling with the blind fold every now and then. He sighed loudly. It was one of the most interesting sounds Mako had ever heard. She pressed closer to Sanageyama, her palms dropping down to his shoulders.

"Senpai, you're so muscular", Mako said caressing Uzu, not actually knowing for sure what you were supposed to say in a situation like this.

"And you're so amusing. Interesting and amusing".

He proceed to kiss her again, hungrier than previously. Mako sought support from his board frame and he pulled her even closer. She wasn't sure could their bodies get any closer than this. ..Except by some other way but Mako didn't want to think about it now. Everything was already too overwhelming and happening so very suddenly. Like a roller coaster ride.

Sanageyama tilted his head to side, urging Mako to kiss him back deeper. She smelled so nice for someone who lived in a slum. He allowed himself to enjoy of her curves, caressing her sides and hips with his wide palms. His chest was slowly starting to ache.

"Wait!" Mako suddenly yelled, pushing Sanageyama's face away from hers. He was left dazed.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't…" he managed to mutter a half apology but Mako's hand smacked atop his opened mouth.

"This isn't how you're supposed to make out in a closet", she huffed. "We're doing this completely wrong!"

Sanageyama didn't follow, not the slightest. "We are?" his muffled between Mako's fingers.

"Yes, I have seen these things in comics", Mako said proudly. "…And in dad's magazines but don't tell him."

Sanageyama's face reddened even more. He definitely didn't need now a mental image of Mako going through some porn magazines in a secret. Or any mental image of any porn magazine that is. He wasn't sure what to expect from Mako after that statements but he didn't need to ponder it long. Mako pulled back in the closet – as much as she was able to that is, mere few inches – and struggled to get rid of her shirt. An unworldly gasp escaped from Sanageyama.

"Here, you took your shirt off, too" Mako commanded and pulled his shirt up from the hem. It was harder to strip him down as he was rather tall. And muscular like Mako had noted earlier. She let his shirt drop on the floor freely from her hold, entwining her arms around Uzu's neck, smiling.

"Now we're doing it right", she smiled victoriously and pleased, seemingly happy that she had figured out how these things were supposed to handle.

"You're not making this any easier to me", Sanageyama mumbled with a shaky, hoarse voice, painfully aware of her cotton bra covered bosom against his bare chest. Mako laughed.

"Mum said women are supposed to curl their little fingers around men".

"You mean curl men around their little fingers".

"That's what I said".

He chuckled weakly, letting Mako pull him into a kiss. He had to admit she was rather quick to figure out a right way to kiss him. She moaned slightly between the kisses, her voice running down Sanageyama's spine, all the way down to his crotch. He replied with annoyed hum. She was playing with him, he knew it. There was no way he could go all the way with her. Not here, not now, absolutely not. He might still be a Kanto thug down in his bones but he definitely wasn't any disrespectful asshole.

It was Mako's turn to tip to attack his neck, just the nape of the neck because of her height. Sanageyama let his head lull backwards, grab tightening on Mako's shoulder. He was too afraid to touch her from anywhere else. Her tiny lips sucked him harder than he would have ever anticipated.

"You're really not making this any easier to me", he whispered and gulped down dryness from his throat. He felt how Mako smirked victoriously.

"Are you curling into my little finger yet?"

He didn't even notice her mistake with the idiom. When did this even turn into this…?

After a while battling with himself in Mako's grip Sanageyama allowed his hands drop shakily down to her hips. He gave a long, slow stroke on the skirt, brushing with his thumps the warm exposed skin above the waistline.

"Haha senpai, that tickles", Mako breathed with a small giggle, snuggling closer. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest. "Senpai's heart is beating fast… Mako's heart does the same".

Sanageyama was painfully aware of how his blood boiled and gathered into unwanted parts of his half-exposed body. He licked his lips nervously.

"I.. I think it's a good thing".

"What is?" she questioned him, taking a look at his face – not that she could have seen him well in the darkness of the closet.

"The heart thing".

"Oh that! Yeah, I think it's a good thing, too. I'm not sure what it means though", she murmured into his skin.

"…I think it means we should get out of here until Gamagoori returns. He's still in the building", he lied. Well, lied the first part as he knew his raging heart beat ached to get more intimate with the girl with the bowl cut. The second part about Gamagoori's presence was right.

"Aaaw, but we just started", Mako moaned and Sanageyama really couldn't tell was she joking or teasing. "This is so very nice!" she cleared by giving him a very tight hug. Her bosom pressed a way too invitingly against his abdomen. "Hugging Ryuko-chan is nice but senpai is so big and warm!"

"Let's continue some other time", Sanageyama hastily blurted. He smacked himself mentally. No, he wasn't supposed to say that, not to give out how much he ached for a second round with the underachiever of all the people. Nonon would laugh herself to death if she knew.

He cracked the closet's door open, noticing just how burning hot the tiny space had gotten when the cool breeze greeted his sweat coated face. He pulled Mako out with him and she staid glued next to him.

"Gamagoori-senpai's not here, right?"

"Not on this floor anymore, but lower. We have to go out quietly and quickly", Sanageyama explained, letting go of Mako so that she could search for her shirt. She found also his shirt and watched how the tall man pulled the shirt over his head hastily.

"Okay, follow me and don't make any sound", he advised offering his hand for Mako who stood behind him. Mako nodded, accepting the palm from a man who had focused to "look" something in front of him.

"This is one of the best games I have ever played. So scary!" she smiled squeezing his palm. "Let's play again someday, Sanageyama-senpai".


End file.
